


Corruption

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: I hope that's clear, M/M, when I tag 'Lex Luthor' I mean 'Lex Luthor Jr' from BvS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt: "For bvs Clex, since Clark writes fluff pieces every time Superman saves a kitten from a tree or something, Lex is suspicious about why Clark likes Superman so much. Lex straight-up goes to Clark and says Clark is either being paid alot to write articles favorable to Superman or that Clark is sleeping with Superman. Clark denies this but Lex is like do I get nice articles too if I sleep with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Corruption/贿赂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851622) by [Blakeshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakeshot/pseuds/Blakeshot)



> Absolutely loved this prompt:D I don’t know why I started writing this from Lex’s POV, but when I caught myself it was too late to go back - I was having too much fun with his inner thoughts. I almost stumbled into agnst with that and I would love to write a more crazy Lex in the future;) But this is more of light fun crazy.
> 
> So this obviously takes place in some vague non-canon movie time. I’ve seen the movie only once so I’m not sure if I’m getting Lex’s voice right, but I hope it’s alright. (Also I have been reading nothing but Terry Pratchet for the last couple of months and I'm pretty sure it shows in my work.)
> 
> If anyone wants to gush and flail over him, anon or not, you are always welcome. I'm mysteryismyart on tumblr:)

“Clark Kent, you are quite a fan of Superman, aren’t you?” Lex jovially states instead of a greeting, enjoying how the man in question startles and whirls around to see him. Kent’s eyes go wide for a moment and then his features settle in a frown.

“Mr. Luthor? Is there…? How can I help you?” Politeness, that is so obviously ingrained into him, barely covers the annoyance. Lex practically revels in grating on this man’s nerves.

“You probably won’t be happy if I say I’m here to question your journalistic integrity,” Lex fakes a wince and spreads his arms helplessly, “But that’s exactly why I was seeking out your company this fine morning, Mr. Kent. Or can I call you Clark?” Not waiting for a reply he barrels on with a smile. “Of course I can, it’s not like this is our first meeting, right? And you know how I prefer to be called by my first name so no more of that Mister Luthor business, alright? Alright.”

Clark’s frown grows more prominent as he tries to keep up with the conversation so Lex gives him a moment of respite. He managed to catch the journalist on his lunch break, just a step away from a hot dog stand, so he buys two and carelessly places the bag in Clark’s hands, smirking. “Don’t count it as a bribe, please.”

“What are you doing here?” Clarks asks, probably harsher than he intended to, letting the animosity show in his tone. He drops his gaze right after though, like a puppy caught doing something naughty, and reins the temper in; glances at the bag with hotdogs in his hand, clearly unsure of what to do with it.

“Well, I’ve mentioned it already, haven’t I? I must not have been clear enough, but that’s alright – I’ll elaborate.” Lex states with a smile. “It’s about Superman.”

Clark Kent tenses, it’s not hard to catch the moment when his huge muscular frame goes completely still; Lex would have narrowed his eyes at him had he been your ordinary comic book villain. Lex is, however, just a simple man trying to get rid of a very persistent problem. One that consequently wears a red cape and loves shooting through the sky like a missile. But that’s not the point here.

“What about Superman?” Clark asks, words stilted, like he is made of wood and is not familiar with a concept of emotion. He is not fooling anyone: neither Lex, nor the people gathering on the street to gawk at the two of them. Lex spares the gawkers a glance and a wave at the crowd, before turning back to Clark.

“I’m very bothered by your profound favoritism, Clark.” Lex shakes his head, deep disappointment making itself known in every syllable. “I’ve seen a perfectly disgusting example of it on my tablet first thing in the morning today. I had a headache for hours after that. For hours!” He does not mean to shout, he never does really, but his voice goes up and a flush rises to his cheeks, so Lex takes a breath and replaces it all with a smile. Smile feels just as familiar as anger; he can do this in his sleep.

“That-that article about Superman.” He lunges into a jumbled explanation, so many words coming all at once, so many things he needs to say and, like always, ends up stumbling through a sentence until it reaches a point of coherence. “Saving kittens or dogs, or whatever…You wrote it.” The ending sounds like an accusation, but it clashes strangely with the pleasant expression on his face.

“I did,” Clark admits hesitantly, probably trying to remember the article in question. He must have written thousands of those by now and Lex likes to believe that only half of those appreciative poems to ‘our favorite hero’ got published. “Was there something wrong with it? Are you saying it is untrue? I have witnesses.”

“I don’t care if it’s true or not. Or more like it, I believe it is, because let’s face it, that is such a Superman thing to do,” there is way too much disgust in how he says it, but Lex is on a roll right now; there is no stopping that stream of consciousness. “But do you absolutely have to report it on the front page? Really? Like we need another reminder about that egocentric maniac in a cape!” He huffs and stomps and only then notices how the crowd of onlookers has grown bigger. Clark sees that too and Lex enjoys the awkward moment when the other man tries to steer him away without actually touching him. It doesn’t work, of course it doesn’t – Lex’s smirk foretold that outcome from the very beginning, so Clark rolls his eyes and carefully but resolutely leads Lex away with a hand on his back. There is strength in the touch; Lex probably enjoys that a little too much.

Lex rambles all the way to the Daily Planet building, making his displeasure widely known, and takes a great pleasure in how Clark Kent grows more tense with each exclamation. “It’s like this whole corporation is one big shrine to Superman, and you,” he shoves a finger into Clark’s chest, and what a lovely firm chest it is, “are the head priest. The one who would not shup up about their god. At least I hope you are not a eunuch. For my sake and for the sake of humanity – you are way to pretty to be a eunuch.”

Clark stumbles over the threshold, shoving Lex forward with too much strength so that they both practically fall through the big glass doors. “What are you even talking about?” An embarrassed flush rises to his cheeks.

“Is he paying you?”

“What?” Embarrassment drains away, replaced by confusion once again. It seems to be Kent’s primary setting.

“Is Superman paying you to write all that mushy crap about him?” Lex asks abruptly, his voice echoing in the half-empty lobby. The guard sends him a mild glare but continues with his crossword puzzle.

“No!” Clark denies violently. So must be the truth.

“Is someone else paying you to wax poetic about Superman?”

“No.”

“Then we are talking about your infatuation with him.” Lex exclaims, gesticulating widely. He doesn’t really know what to do with his hands, can’t keep them still in his agitation.

Clark’s eyes grow wide and he is shaking his head even before he is starting to speak. “You are mad.”

Lex heaves a sigh. “That’s not a ‘no’ by the way. So you are sleeping with him.” And then, with a terrible wince, like it pains him to ask the next question but he can’t keep it in anyway. “Is he any good?”

Clark just stands there, mouth closing and opening, like he is a giant fish that can’t quite figure out why some of its relatives decided it was a good idea to grow legs and live on dry land. Then he just closes his mouth, finally, Lex was growing tired of the sight of those ridiculously straight teeth. Clark takes a deep breath, yeah like he is the one evading questions and acting all ludicrous, and replies evenly. “I am not sleeping with Superman.”

“I don’t believe you.” Is Lex’s instant reply.

“I am not sleeping with Superman.” He repeats, still as calm, probably hoping his big honest eyes will be enough to persuade his opponent.

Lex steps closer, hands at his sides, and squints up at the man. He hums and looks into those blue eyes, still pretty even hidden behind those huge frames. “Alright then.” He nods to himself.

Clark relaxes visibly and even cracks half a smile.

“So say, if I slept with you would I get a praising article under your byline?”

While Clark splutters, Lex strikes quickly – raising on tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to the other’s lips. The he turns on his heels and struts out of the building, calling over his shoulder. “I’m expecting at least one nice line for that!”


End file.
